Earrings, which are so very popular among women, are generally retained to the ear by being clamped to the earlobe, or, in the case of earrings for pierced ears, they pass through a perforation in the earlobe for firm retention.
It is a common problem for many that clamp-type earrings are painfully tight, squeezing the earlobes. Even then, such earrings are frequently lost.
This has resulted in the popularity of pierced ears, and the types of earrings usable therewith. However, the whole technique of pierced ears has its own array of disadvantages, including the possibilities of infection and scarring, as well as the expense and discomfort of the ear-piercing operation.
In accordance with this invention, a new type of ear ornament is disclosed. The ornament of this invention is comfortable to wear without pinching of the earlobe. It is retained by the ear in a highly reliable manner, but without any piercing or other mutilation of the ear. Also, it is easily put on and removed.